gauntlet_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Denvaario Vincour
Overview Denvaario Vincour is the founder of the Legacy Federation. His physical body died in 7161 but his consciousness is uploaded into a secure computer on Maia that has certain hardwired terminals throughout Federation space for communication. He acts as a predircus (advisor) to the princeptus, the leader of Sayaris. __toc__ History 7045 Denvaario is born to Efran and Salara Vincour, mech manufacturers on Maia. 7068 Denvaario graduates from college with a degree in agricultural science. He elects to take on continued studies in political science and human resources while working towards developing new harvesting technology for Maia's unique vegetables. 7073 Denvaario is transferred to another department as a result of Maia's capitulation to the Terran Confederacy. He is now responsible for adapting Maia's soil for Earth-based crops, a task failed at during initial colonization of the world. Denvaario marries his girlfriend after having a child with her. The boy is named Luchela. 7126 The Venkath Onslaught breaks out. The Vincour family business converts to military mech manufacturing... a business promptly destroyed through venkath raids. Denvaario loses a significant portion of his family over the following months and returns home to form an anti-venkath task force for future raids. 7129 The war committee on Rechtstadt appoints Denvaario as governor of Maia. With his newfound power, he begins applying his guerrilla tactics to the entire organized armed forces of the planet. Venkath war parties start to dissipate in the area. 7141 Nearby star systems begin to look towards Maia for methods in repelling the venkath. Although the guerrilla tactics aren't effective in eliminating venkaths, it is effective in making human harvesting a time-consuming and irritable task. This is often good enough to encourage the venkath war parties to move on to other human systems. Denvaario begins coordination with two worlds in the Graygarden system to merge their anti-venkath efforts. 7148 Denvaario invests a portion of his family's savings into the Southtree Institute on Exeter in order to find an acceptable, and viable, way of splitting from the Confederacy. 7149 The war with the venkath ends. Relieved for the chance to rebuild and settle down, Denvaario is witness to the subsequent betrayal from Isaac Wolfe and instead finds himself forming a coalition of systems to advocate for a middle ground between the emerging Aurelian Dominion and Thesian Republic. Through the Legacy Accords, Denvaario forms an independent state known as Sayaris that holds power over two star systems as well as a federation of states known as the Legacy Federation. With this new political capital, Denvaario convenes the Second Poenari Congress and ratifies an unsteady peace between the galactic superpowers. 7153 The first election cycle of the Federation is complete. Due to Denvaario's work in forming the Federation, he wins the election by a landslide victory and enters his second term. 7157 Much like the last election cycle, Denvaario wins convincingly and enters his third, and final, term as chancellor. 7161 Denvaario reaches the end of his final term as chancellor of the Federation. Nearing the end of his life and generally being dissatisfied with the prospect of living out his final days in a broken body, Denvaario undergoes assisted suicide and transfers his consciousness to a computer on Maia. 7169 After several years as a computer program, Denvaario begins to consider transferring to a virtual farm within the Thesian Republic to once again experience tangible living. He is denied due to already being a program with degradation. In response, Denvaario elects to have his program shut down between communication requests to simulate extended periods of sleep. To stay up to date with affairs around the galaxy, an hour after rebooting is dedicated to an information dump that his program can process and interpret. 7175 Present day. Common Use Denvaario Vincour has a CONDITIONAL Common Use policy. You can utilize him in your roleplays and interact with him, however you cannot kill him or change his future without owner approval. Credits Character artwork by Arthur Toga from the USC Laboratory of Neuro Imaging. Picture acquired here. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters